No todas tus buenas acciones son bien recompensadas
by Melgamonster
Summary: Abuto no era la clase de hombre que se preocupara por los demás, entonces ¿Por qué había creado una extraña amistad con aquel chiquillo? ¿Por qué al día de hoy lograba reconocerlo como su capitán? ¿Por qué él es el único que le puede decir las cosas de frente sin morir en el intento? No sabe la respuesta a la mayoría de las interrogantes, pero cree que se debe a su convivencia diar
1. Acción I

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

 **ACCIÓN I**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno , este fanfic está dedicado a quien me ha metido un trauma por Kamui y en nuestras platicas nos pusimos a pensar como seria la vida de estos dos cuando el pelirrojo se coló en la tripulación de Housen**

 **Rasen Rougue va con todo mi love para ti**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Nunca se imaginó que el niño que había salvado de ser golpeado por unos abusadores y luego de una patada de su dirigente, en aquel planeta donde la lluvia siempre caía, fuera a formar parte de la tripulación.

Logró ser aceptado por sus agallas de encarar a Housen, capitán de la séptima tripulación del Harusame y ser capaz de haberle dado un golpe, era una locura para sus tan solo míseros diez años de edad.

Su existencia no pasó desapercibida por los miembros más veteranos de la embarcación, los cuales querían ver en carne propia lo que ese mocoso era capaz. Cualquiera pensaría que era una locura, cinco adultos contra un niño era una aberración que ni siquiera debía ser pensada. Pero ese no era el caso para quien estaba presenciando como el joven que le querían hacer una novatada por empezar a trabajar para el sindicato criminal más grande del universo, estaba luchando y esquivando todos los golpes de Yatos experimentados mientras lucía tan fresco, como si patear traseros espaciales fuera de lo más fácil.

—Niño te he dicho que no le causes problemas a los adultos —le reprendió dándole un golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello, utilizó la suficiente fuerza para botarlo en el piso pero no para herirlo de gravedad. Para lograrlo se metió en medio del combate, el cual los adultos agradecieron porque ya iban tarde para la reunión de la noche.

—No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que atacó por la espalda, señor Abuto. — El tripulante más joven de la nave se sentó en el suelo mientras tallaba la parte de su cuerpo que fue golpeada.

—Deja de lado el señor, me haces sentir viejo. —¿El rascarse la nuca era seña de pena o de que ya estaba pensando en los problemas que ese chamaco creó por solo defenderse de unos abusivos? —¿Ahora cuál fue el motivo porque los hayas empezado un combate con ellos? —Porque los mayores se encontraban tallándose las partes en donde aquel chiquillo les había logrado atinar un golpe.

—Simplemente porque empezaron a buscar pelea conmigo diciendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en su tripulación. —Ya se había puesto de pie mientras movía los brazos para desentumirlos del movimiento provocado por la pelea.

—Así que decidiste callarles la boca con un buen escarmiento. —¿Era normal para la cría de un Yato tener esa fuerza o él había nacido con cualidades especiales por ser hijo de aquel hombre?

—Si no van con todo no podrán deshacerse de sus enemigos. —Tenía una tierna sonrisa que pareciera que no era capaz de darle pelea por sí solo a cinco Yatos adultos.

—Quita esa estúpida expresión de su rostro, no eres tan tierno como aparentas. —Definitivamente eso causaría pesadillas en sus enemigos y es que imaginarse a esa juguetona sonrisa en las noches provocaría mucho terror.

—Es divertido pelear señor Abuto. Por eso sonrío de esta forma.

—Lo único que me hace pensar que sonrías así es que eres un completo sádico, que busca el sufrimiento de sus víctimas. —Otro golpe más, le estaba pareciendo divertido intentar corregir las acciones del pelirrojo —. El capitán me ha mandado en tu búsqueda...

—¿Yo para que quiero hablar con un anciano como ése?, suficiente tengo de irlo a buscar para tener un combate con él y no me voltee a ver. —Parece que alguien estaba molesto porque desde que llegó a ese lugar no había tenido otra oportunidad de medir fuerzas con el mandamás de dicha nave.

— _Parece que los niños no saben respetar a su mayores y no hay excepción de especie_ —pensó mientras el pequeño brincaba de aquí allá, como si de un conejito se tratase —. El señor Housen ha decidido darte una excelente noticia.

—¿Qué es? — Se nota que los niños les encantan las sorpresas, definitivamente estaba aprendiendo de conducta infantil al estarse relacionándose con él

—Dice que te va a dar un coscorrón diario; para que ya dejes de hacer perder el tiempo a sus hombres, somos hombres de negocios tenemos cosas que hacer, a diferencia de niños que suben a naves de extraños.

—¿Qué clases de trabajos podría hacer un pirata? —Que mostrará curiosidad mientras lo seguía era algo sorprendente, no pensó que ese pequeño niño tuviera interés en ser un pirata, pensó que solo estaba en busca de más fuerza.

—Hay muchos, por ejemplo transportes de mercancía peligrosa, exterminar algunas razas de unos planetas, eliminar estorbos…

—Parece que se la pasan muy divertidos. —Fue imaginación suya o esa sonrisa que traía empezó a ancharse.

—Sí, pero todavía eres muy pequeño para andar metido en esos rumbos. —Ya lo había llevado a su habitación, tendría su castigo por pelearse con miembros de la tripulación y eso era no cenar. Incluso ya le había echado llave a la puerta desde afuera —No intentes nada extraño, todo está hecho lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar los embistes de un Yato adulto. Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento con el capitán, así que procura dormir temprano. Descansa.


	2. Acción II

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

 **ACCIÓN II**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses de que ese nuevo integrante había llegado, ocasionalmente se encontraba con él una o dos veces al día y eso se debía a que el pequeño tenía permitido atacar a su superior en cualquier hora del día, siempre y cuando él se encontrará fuera de su oficina, así que la mayor parte del día estaba como un zorro casando al capitán. Cuando este ya se hartaba le daba un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo y que no causara problemas hasta el día siguiente.

—Buenos días señor Abuto. —saludó al momento que tomó asiento frente al castaño. Por extraño que pareciera ese crio tenía modales y sólo los demostraba frente a él.

—Buenos días —respondió por inercia, un Yato nunca presta atención cuando está consumiendo sus primeros alimentos del día.

Ambos comieron sin decir una palabra más. El mayor terminó primero y puso atención en el niño frente a él. El sesenta por ciento del cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba cubierto por vendas y sus ropajes mostraban muchas rasgaduras.

—Niño, —el llamado solo posó sus orbes azules en el mayor que le habló, demostrando que tenía su completa atención —. ¿Tienes más ropa a parte de esa?

—No señor Abuto, solo empaque tres de mis conjuntos. Pensé que el Harusame dotaba de ropa ya que la mayoría viste lo mismo. —Una conclusión un tanto creativa dada por la observación de un niño.

—Pues no es así, como te podrás haber dado cuenta. —Le echó en cara su error —. Hoy desembarcaremos en el planeta Kokubou, el capitán hará trabajo así que dudo que puedas atacarlo en el transcurso del día. Así que quiero que me acompañes.

—¿Acompañarlo? — Ladeó la cabeza como si de un cachorrito confundido se tratara.

—Sí, cuando aterricemos te quiero en la puerta nueve —indicó para después levantarse de su asiento, ni tiempo le dio de responder.

Caminar por estrechos pasillos en un mar de gente era algo nuevo para él, además de que no debía perder la presencia del adulto que acompañaba, porque amenazó con dejarlo en ese planeta si se llegaba a extraviar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestionó cuando vio que el mayor se había detenido enfrente de uno de los tantos puestos que había visto desde que llegaron a dicho planeta.

—El planeta Kokubou es conocido por ser el lugar donde rufianes, como nosotros, puede llevar a cabo transacciones comerciales sin que sea sospechoso o juzgado. Desde lo más mortal como armas para destruir un planeta entero hasta lo más común como lo que es ropa. —Tras la explicación de Abuto se quitó de enfrente de él y le dejó admirar un gran local de ropa —. Que todos en la séptima tripulación vistamos parecido se debe a que en este lugar nos hacen un descuento y el negro es porque es el color que menos deja ver la suciedad y la sangre.

—Buenas tardes guapo, ¿se te ofrece algo? —Una fémina de rasgos humanoides de piel turquesa se les acercó, dando a entender que trabajaba ahí.

—Buenas tardes, en realidad estamos buscando ropa para él —Lo señalo y la chica desvío su ámbar mirar a donde le indicó.

—Oh pero que lindo —gritó al momento que se agacho lo suficiente para estar a la altura del pelirrojo y abrazarlo con fuerza, tampoco se resistió las ganas de apretarle los mofletes —. Por extraño que parezca si contamos con sección infantil. —Cargó al pequeño Yato en contra de su voluntad y lo llevó a donde encontrarían ropa de su talla, el mayor sólo le siguió.

El gritó de momento atrás llamó la atención de todas las dependientas y justo cuando llegaron al lugar donde habría ropa para el crio ambos se encontraban rodeados de féminas.

—Pero que adorable es.

—Es hermoso, miren lo celeste de sus pupilas.

—Ese cabello tan largo y sedoso.

—Y su piel tan nívea. —Eran unos de los comentarios que las féminas hacían del pelirrojo mientras lo rodeaban,

—Y su padre tampoco está tan mal. —Ahora era el mayor quien tenía encima a las mujeres. El cual se sorprendió por a la conclusión que habían llegado de emparentarlo con el niño.

—Miren esos brazos bien torneados. —El castaño vestía una camisa sin mangas y varias habían aprovechado para tocar sus brazos.

—Su madre ha de ser una mujer muy afortunada. —El comentario hizo enojar a Kamui, tanto que disparó contra quien había osado nombrarla.

—Solo hemos venido por ropa para mí, así que si no es mucha molestia —Sus ojos se habían convertido en agujas, perforando el corazón de todas las que estaban ahí. El miedo se apodero de esas mujeres. Unas habían socorrido a la ayuda de la herida, mientras que otras se encargaban de tomarle las medidas y así traerle ropa que le quedará.

— _Nota mental, no mencionar a su familia._ —Abuto sabía que él se podría volver un hombre muy fuerte si seguía entrenando con su superior, así que lo que menos querría seria hacerlo enojar.

Al final Kamui se había decidió por el mismo tipo de ropa que los Yato utilizan, casi como su uniforme de tripulación, si estaba quedándose ahí, ¿Por qué no también formar parte del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame? Aunque vestir igual que ellos solamente era el comienzo.


	3. Recompensa I

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

 **RECOMPENSA I**

* * *

—Tu primera misión es esta —ordenó Housen mientras todos estaban en el comedor disfrutando de la primera comida del día, dejando caer un folder amarillo frente de él.

—¿Misión? —cuestionó confundido mientras ladeaba su cabeza, y con los cachetes llenos de comida.

—Sí, demuéstrame que tienes lo necesario para seguir en mi tripulación y ser mi subordinado. Si no lo logras serás vendido en Kokubou. —El pequeño había dejado ya de comer y tomó los documentos —. Ahí se especifica todo lo que tienes que hacer, partes en ocho horas.

—Bueno —respondió dejando de lado lo que leía y siguió comiendo.

—Ahora a escoger el moderador, —todos se tensaron, usualmente las misiones que se dan a los novatos son muy fastidiosas y en recovecos un tanto difíciles de hallar, así que todos rezaban porque no les tocara ese labor —. Serás tú. — Señaló a la persona que estaba frente al pelirrojo comiendo tan despreocupadamente como él.

—¿Yo? —interrogó para confirmar la orden.

—Sí, recuerda que sólo debes ser un observador, no puedes intervenir en su misión, y asegúrate de traer las pruebas para que lo abalen —indicó para después abandonar la habitación.

—Pobre Abuto, terminó siendo el niñero del conejito.

—Su estadía en ese lugar será fea.

—Ser moderador de la primera misión de un novato siempre es experiencia desagradable. —Ese tipo de comentarios eran los que se murmuraban en el lugar.

Pero Abuto simplemente los ignoraba, tenía interés en el joven Yato, y es que desde que le designaron la misión estaba comiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Señor Abuto —. El mencionado solo alzo la mirada —. ¿Qué tan fuertes crees que sean las personas que tengo que matar?

—¿Matar? ¿Tú primera misión es un asesinato? —Cuestionó sorprendido, realmente Housen quería probar a ese chiquillo y es que usualmente las primeras misiones eran cazar un extraño animal o conseguir un artilugio muy difícil, misiones dadas por los altos mandos que son meros caprichos personales y no merece la pena mandar a un grupo.

—Si —respondió aun manteniendo su amplia sonrisa —, eso es lo que decía esos papeles. —Señalo los escritos a un costado de ellos.

Abuto para no quedarse con la duda los tomó para leerlos.

—No sé qué tan fuertes son, pertenecían a otra división del escuadrón, pero tal vez sean los suficientemente fuertes para pertenecer al Harusame —concluyó al terminar de leer.

—Interesante, eso significa que podré luchar con todo lo que tenga, sin importar que tenga que arrancarle un brazo. —El pelirrojo ya estaba deseando hacer su deber.

—En unas horas nos iremos. —Ignoró olímpicamente el comentario —. Empaca lo necesario, al parecer te dieron tres días para encontrar a esos sujetos, procura comer y dormir lo suficiente.

—Bueno. —Kamui era de buen comer, no era necesario que se lo dijeran.

—Nos van a pasar a dejar en el planeta donde debemos encontrar tus víctimas, nos vemos dentro de siete horas en la puerta dos.

—Está bien, señor Abuto —respondió mientras comía y miraba a la nada.

— _Se me hace algo extraño el tipo de misión que le dejaron, ¿en qué estás pensando Housen sama? —_ Eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente del castaño mientras abandonaba el comedor.

Ambos Yatos colgaban una maleta sobre su hombro y su paraguas en mano. Frente a ellos se iba abriendo la puerta, tenían que saltar para pisar el suelo del planeta donde se encontraban, porque la nave no aterrizó, se encontraba sobrevolando a un nivel de al menos diez metros.

—Venimos por ustedes en tres días o lo que quede. —Una carcajada acompañó ese comentario burlón.

—Sólo debo traer la cabeza de quienes mate, eso cuenta como prueba, ¿no? —Los zafiros del pelirrojo demostraban determinación y entusiasmo.

—Seguro —respondió algo dudoso el que los despedía. —Abuto mi más sentido pésame, —su mano se posaba en el hombro del castaño como seña de condolencia.

—El último en llegar es un conejo —comentó Kamui antes de saltar.

—Parece que tiene muchas agallas.

—Sí, eso parece, a ver cuánto le dura la cabeza sobre sus hombros con esa actitud. Más te vale venir puntual por mí —ordenó Abuto antes abandonar la nave.

El planeta a donde habían llegado resultaba ser agradable para los de su especie, una zona selvática con un clima templado húmedo, no estaba lloviendo pero si nublado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para encontrar a esos sujetos? —cuestionó, dudaba un poco sobre sus cualidades de búsqueda —. Son unos hombres que están siendo buscados por el Harusame, no creo que sea fácil encontrarlos.

Ambos caminaban por un sendero en medio de los altos árboles de caoba, pareciera un camino creado por los habitantes de esa zona.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué camino vamos a tomar? —Habían llegado a un punto donde el camino se separaba en dos partes, a la izquierda se seguía por el sendero en medio de la selva y otro parecía llevar a una civilización.

—El de la izquierda —respondió el pequeño sin darse el tiempo para analizar,

—¿Seguro? —Habían estado caminando por horas desde que pisaron tierra y los pies del castaño ya pedía a gritos un descanso.

—Sí —respondió y empezó su andar por la vía escogida

Abuto miró por última vez el camino rechazado y siguió a Kamui, era su moderador tenía que seguirlo a donde fuera.

—¿Son ellos? —señaló a un campamento improvisado hecho por esos hombres quienes buscaba.

—¿Qué? —Decir que no estaba sorprendido era poco, esta vez habían caminado menos tiempo que de lo que tardaron en encontrar el punto de separación. Tomó el folder de la misión y empezó a comparar los rostros de quienes estaban a unos escasos metros de ellos, alrededor de una fogata, con los de las fotos —. Sí

—Genial, se ven que son fuertes —dijo entusiasmado mientras se salía del sendero y empezaba a caminar hacia los hombres.

—Recuerda que yo no te voy a ayudar…

—¿Quién necesita tu ayuda? Es más no quiero que te metas, son mis presas —dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver y le dedicaba una mirada que demostraba audacia —. Buenas noches caballeros —saludo como si se acabara de encontrar a un viejo conocido y con su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Tú quién eres? —cuestionó el que parecía más fuerte de los cinco, por su gran tamaño.

—Oh solo soy un aprendiz del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame.

—Arriesgamos nuestros traseros para cumplir una misión, pero cuando más los necesitábamos en un ataque de fuerzas enemigas no dieron la espalda, dejando morir a nuestro equipo, somos los únicos sobrevivientes y esto es lo que nos mandan. —Se quejó uno que seguía sentado.

—Joshira, Juro, Rai, Ebisu y Arashi, Yatos de un subescuadrón comandado por Housen, ellos y sus compañeros eran quienes se encargaban de las misiones de infiltración —Abuto leía más información sobre ellos en el folder —. Tras su fracaso en su última misión decidieron escapar, se les perdió la pista pero recientemente han sido vistos en el planeta Janguru.

—Housen nos negó la ayuda cuando nos encontrábamos en una situación crítica y por eso nosotros decidimos abandonarlo —comentó Ebisu, parecía ser el líder de esos cinco hombres.

—Si sobrevivieron quiere decir que son los más fuertes —concluyó Kamui.

—Escucha niño, no sé quién seas o a que hayas venido pero el Harusame no es lugar para conejitos como tú. —Arashi es más grande de los cinco se había puesto frente a él, la diferencias de estaturas era sorprendente.

—Pues parece que Housen sama ya no necesita sus servicios porque mando a ese niño a exterminarlos, para evitar cualquier fuga de información. Es su primera misión yo sólo soy un mero espectador, no me hagan caso.

—¿Un niño? ¿Es en serio? ¿A Housen no se le zafó un tornillo? —expuso Ebisu y sus compañeros se empezaron a reír.

—No se preocupen, pueden venir con todo y todos juntos —indicó Kamui mientras bajaba su maleta y se ponía en pose de pelea.

—Si es lo que quieres. Joshira, Rai enséñenle lo que es realmente ser miembro del Harusame —indico el líder.

—Será como jugar con un niño —comentó burlón Rai.

Ambos adultos decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, lanzando su puño a la altura del pequeño, pero él lo esquivo dando un salto para arriba, aprovecho la altura para darle una patada en la cabeza a Joshira, este al estar desprevenido la fuerza de impacto lo mando a unos cuantos metros lejos de su lugar.

—Vaya, parece que no te debemos tomar a la ligera —comentó mientras se levantaba y se tronaba los huesos.

—Por eso les dije que fueran con todo —respondió Kamui.

Ahora fueron todos menos Ebisu contra el pelirrojo. Nadie le podía atinar un golpe, en cambio él les dio varios en distintas partes del cuerpo. Inclusive Ashira que se veía como el más fuerte no podía contra él.

—¿Quién es este niño? —cuestionó Ebisu a Abuto, ambos se mantenían sentados mientras observaban el enfrentamiento.

—Es una cría de Yato que Housen sama recogió como discípulo.

—¿Housen le ha estado entrenando? Teóricamente él sería el primero en serlo. —Estaba muy sorprendido —. Es muy fuerte para su edad.

—Si, además de que es hijo de Umibouzu —agregó Abuto.

—Realmente ya me aburrieron, pensé que por ser miembros de una división especial sería más emocionante luchar contra ustedes, pero inclusive atacar al viejo resulta más divertido —dijo Kamui mientras tomaba su parasol

—¡¿Es hijo del hombre más fuerte del universo?! —gritó siendo escuchado por quienes peleaban.

Kamui le disparó en la frente a quien había gritado, teniendo así su pronta muerte.

—Maldito —gritaron con furia los cuatro antes de atacarle todos juntos, golpe que nunca llegó porque Kamui utilizó su parasol en forma de espada y les quito la cabeza de su cuello.

—Lo siento, debí comentar que es muy sensible con el tema de su familia —murmuro Abuto hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Ebisu.

—Bien, misión cumplida —dijo Kamui mientras observaba su trabajo.

—Bien, la cumpliste en menos de dieciséis horas, ahora tenemos dos días libres y al parecer nos podemos quedar con el campamento ya armado por ellos.

—Eso es cierto y me muero de hambre —dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de su acompañante.

—Parece que dejaron algo al fuego —respondió Abuto después de observar el lugar.

—Sabe horrible —Kamui ya había tomado la olla e inclusive le dio una probada al caldo que se encontraba cociendo ahí.

—Pues es lo que hay —Abuto ya se estaba sirviendo, antes de que se el niño se lo fuera a acabar.

—Me reusó a comer algo así

—¿Entonces que? ¿Puedes guisar algo mejor? —dijo mientras utilizaba un tono sarcástico.

—Guisar algo mejor. —La frase se quedó en la mente de Kamui y buscó con la mirada algo que le pudiera servir, al no ver nada afuera entró a la tienda de dormir y encontró unos trozos de carne, unas cuantas verduras, inclusive una arrocera.

—Se ve que eran todas sus provisiones —comentó Abuto mientras veía como el pequeño sacaba varias cosas cerca del fuego —. Espera, no me digas, ¿sabes cocinar? —Abuto le sorprendía esa cuestión, y es que en cierta forma no se lo esperaba o nunca lo vio como una posibilidad, aunque si se ponía a analizar se veía lógico, con su madre enferma y su padre de viaje, él tenía que tomar las responsabilidades del hogar.

—Si sé —respondió mientras se encontraba colocando arroz y agua en la estructura de madera para ponerla cerca del fuego. —¿Va a comer eso o se va a esperar a lo que prepare yo? —cuestionó mientras cortaba ahora la carne.

—Quiero probar lo que vayas a hacer.

—Entonces en lo que estoy aquí, vaya a buscar agua —solicitó mientras señalaba un recipiente lo suficientemente grande como para albergar agua durante varios días.

—¿Para qué? Yo traje un poco y apuesto que tú también —Kamui solo le dedico una mirada y siguió con su labor —. Está bien, más te vale que eso que preparas te quede muy sabroso.

Ambos ya se encontraban disfrutando de los alimentos que el niño había preparado, el agua que mando a pedir la ocupó para limpiarse la sangre de sus enemigos y también aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa antes de comer.

—¿Señor Abuto? —habló cuando ambos ya tenían su porción de comida en manos, pero no habían probado nada.

—¿Dime?

—¿Todas las misiones en el Harusame son así de aburridas? —Al adulto le extraño la pregunta, porque si extinguir la vida de cinco Yatos experimentados le resultaba aburrido, no quería imaginarse que era lo divertido para él.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pensé que ellos serían más fuertes por ser miembros de un subescuadron especial, pero fueron muy débiles. —Él todavía seguía sorprendido de que hubiera terminado tan rápido, inclusive los encontró en escaso tiempo, pero hasta para él le habían parecido débiles, ¿será por eso que Housen lo mandó solamente a él para encargarse de unos molestos conejos?

—Pues puede que esta misión haya sido aburrida porque fue la primera, las primeras siempre son aburridas —comentó, y sus palabras le recobraron el ánimo al pelirrojo, después de eso ambos empezaron a comer sin decir una palabra más—.Vaya niño sí que sabes preparar la comida muy bien. —Le alagó Abuto cuando ya habían terminado.

—Me alegró que le guste, si me disculpa, ya me iré a dormir. Buenas noches señor Abuto —Se despidió para después adentrarse a la casa de campaña.

— _Vaya quien hubiera pensado que tú eres tan hogareño, o que las costumbres de casa no se olvidan. Aunque estuvieras cubierto de sangre preparaste alimentos y a la hora de la cena presentarte limpio. ¿Si te hubieras quedado en tu hogar serias feliz o terminarías escapando con otros piratas espaciales? Pensar que hoy te convertiste en asesino a tus escasos diez años de edad y lo hiciste parecer de lo más sencillo que inclusive estabas sonriendo —_ pensaba Abuto mientras estaba acostado intentando ver el cielo, pero no podía porque las grandes hojas de los árboles frondosos lo tapaban.

Lo primero en estar en el piso de la nave fue una bolsa la cual emanaba unos extraños fluidos carmesí, después de eso dos Yatos la arribaron.

—Aquí está la prueba de que cumplí mi misión —expresó Kamui señalando la extraña bolsa, para los dos Yatos que le estaban esperado, uno de ellos era quien días atrás le había despedido y él que le dio la orden.

—Revísalo —le ordenó el de grises cabellos.

—Joshira, Juro, Rai, Ebisu y Arashi, los Yatos que se encargaban del espionaje —dijo al momento de distinguir los rostros —, y parece que Ebisu fue quien peor la acabó. —Señaló el balazo en medio de su frente.

—La próxima vez viejito por favor dame misiones más peligrosas —solicitó mientras le daba la espalda al capitán, este empezó a reír.

—Ellos tienen más de dos días de muertos —comentó mientras más observaba las cabezas de quien una vez fueron unas leyendas entre el séptimo escuadrón.

—Sí, los encontramos en el mismo día que nos dejaron en el planeta, ni siquiera se paró para pedir información —agregó Abuto —, si no quieres acabar así, no menciones a su familia —sugirió para ambos.

—Vaya parece que resulto ser igual que fuerte y necio que su padre —dijo Housen —. Será muy interesante verlo crecer.

* * *

 ** _N/A: La foto de portada le pertenece al artista en twitter hengyo_**


	4. Acción III

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

 **ACCIÓN III**

* * *

Buenas noches mis monstruitos de la oscuridad, aquí una actualización de nuestro par de Yatos favoritos :3

 **I love Okikagu:** El humo negro si viene de familia, quien sabe desde cuantas generaciones atrás xD, y es que hasta Kagura lo utiliza frecuentemente. Oh yo no quiero a un Kamui calvo :'v. Abuto ha sido más padre de Kamui que lo que ha sido Umi, él mismo lo dijo en el manga, que ha vivido más tiempo como pirata que como familiares de ellos. Y bueno ya no esperes conti, aquí esta :3

* * *

Era su día de descanso, eso significaría no resolver los problemas que la cría de Yato había ocasionado, o eso pensó hasta que al abrir la puerta de su camarote ya tenía a más de diez personas mirándolo con furia, y es que empezó a ser así desde que él era el único que podía reprender al miembro más joven sin salir golpeado. Al verlos frente a él, estaba considerando regresar a su cama y no salir hasta que otro día se asome, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Ahora qué hizo? —No le agradaba que lo vieran como el padre del chiquillo cada que él hace destrucciones por la nave, y que quieran que él lo reprenda o mínimo que escuchara sus pesares, porque ni su capitán había decidió actuar sobre la conducta de aquel pelirrojo.

—Peleo con toda mi flotilla. —El primero en quejarse era un hombre grande y fornido que presentaba algunos hematomas en su cuerpo.

—¿Y luego? ¿Le dieron una paliza? —cuestionó mientras avanzaba por el gran pasillo de la nave para dirigirse al comedor.

—Algo así. —El hombre había volteado la mirada, pues todos los demás estaban interesados en la respuesta.

—Hasta que no lo dejen inconsciente no dejara de darnos problemas. —Ya se encontraba sentado dispuesto a disfrutar sus alimentos.

—También destruyó…

—Buenos días~ —Alguien más había entrado al lugar y aparentaba estar como si nada aunque pareciera una momia vestida con ropajes típicos del clan Yato.

Todos los hombres que lo rodeaban desaparecieron cuando el de rojizos cabellos se sentó frente de él, y es que desde que había cumplido satisfactoriamente su misión de iniciación y sus constantes peleas con otros miembros se había ganado el respeto de los demás tripulantes. Algunos hasta hacían espacio en sus apretadas agendas de piratas espaciales para luchar con él, por eso nadie le reclamaba sobre sus travesuras en el interior de la nave.

−¿Ahora qué hiciste? –interrogó más que nada por curiosidad ya que no le dieron la suficiente información como para regañarlo.

−¿De qué? –respondió con otra pregunta, porqué él no recordaba haber hecho algo malo.

−No lo sé, hoy muchas personas se vinieron a quejar de ti a mi camarote, si sigues de indisciplinado te venderé en Kokubou. –No lo hacía por reformarlo, le valía la clase de persona en la que se fuera convertir, solo quería regresar sus mañanas a la tranquilidad.

−La misma amenaza ya no funciona dos veces~ −El pequeño bribón hasta se encontraba sonriendo.

−Entonces le diré al capitán. –Esperaba que esa amenaza surtiera efecto, porque no se le ocurría otra forma de hacer que ese crío tuviera un poco de consideración hacia los demás.

−No al ancianito no –dijo mientras se agarraba su cabeza con notorio pavor en sus ojos. –Él va muy en serio con lo de darme un coscorrón diario, aunque mis combates con él ya duran un más e inclusive he logrado atinarle tres golpes seguidos. –Su cara de terror se había convertido en una sonrisa.

−¿Entonces por qué haces travesuras? –No se explicaba el porqué de su actuar, en cierta forma tenia lo que le gustaba que era luchar con enemigos fuertes.

−El señor Housen empezó a estar más ocupado que de costumbre y tú te vas de misión que tardan días, me aburro. –Eso sonaba más a una confesión que aun reproche, inclusive hasta logró percibir como su característica antena capilar perdía altitud. –A pesar de que cumplí exitosamente mi iniciación aun no me han dejado ir al campo de batalla con ustedes. –Al fin le había caído el veinte del actuar del niño.

−Es que todavía no has tenido tu integración oficial al escuadrón –respondió como si estuviera en automático.

−¿Integración? ¿Qué es eso? –Alguien estaba emocionado por la nueva información, tanto que su peculiar mechón de cabello daba brinquitos, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error, se supone que eso era sorpresa.

−Algo que llegará a su debido tiempo.

−¿Y cuánto es ese tiempo? –Kamui estaba impaciente por conocer más sobre el tema.

−Toma un dulce –dijo rápido mientras le lanzaba un caramelo en forma de circulo y vistosos colores que éste atrapó con la boca. –Aun no me has dicho lo que hiciste. –Desvió las preguntas sobre la iniciación, regresando al punto inicial de su conversación.

−Luche con un escuadrón antes de que se fuera de misión. Fui a la lavandería para lavar mi ropa, pero me distraje mientras a lavadora se estaba llenando y se inundó el lugar. Intente ayudar a unos que arreglaban algo en el centro de máquinas, pensé que algo de fuerza les vendría bien, pero resultó lo contrario. –Iba contando las acciones que había hecho con los dedos de su mano, iban tres alzados y notó que le estaba costando recordar la cuarta. –Ayudé en la cocina, pero me comí todos los postres que correspondían a la comida, estaban muy deliciosos.

Si se ponía a pensar, no eran acciones de maldad, era solamente un crío con intenciones de curiosear su entorno, lo normal para su edad; y buscar otras fuentes de diversión aparte de las peleas, algunos podían tener poca tolerancia hacia los niños.

−No hagas buenas acciones que parezcan malas, no ayudes si no te lo piden. Si vuelvo a recibir una queja tuya, diré a la cocina que te reduzcan la porción de alimento –amenazó, sabía que la comida era su debilidad. –Además de que tendrás que ir con el profesor todas las mañanas, mínimo hasta que tengas tu primera misión.

−¿Profesor? Tienen algo como eso –Había pasado más de seis meses en la nave y nunca había escuchado algo sobre eso.

−Que seamos piratas no nos hace unos estúpidos, bueno algunos no aspiran a más y están bien con quedarse como soldados de combate, pero los que estudian desean hacerse de un mejor puesto o aunque sea para idear mejores estrategias para cumplir sus misiones –explicó la importancia de la enseñanza en esa nave.

−¿Y usted estudio ahí? –Estaba sorprendido, realmente él no se lo imaginaba a Abuto como un hombre letrado.

−Estudie lo suficiente, además de que me gusta leer –confesó su gusto culposo, algo que no era común en su especie. –Me imagino que tú también has recibido algo de enseñanza.

−Si. –Sus ojos se volvieron ensombrecidos, rápido concluyó que quien se encargaba de eso era su madre, y eso era un terreno problemático.

−Bueno entonces tenemos un trato. –Extendió su mano frente a él.

−Estudiar y no meterme con los demás con tal de tener mi porción completa de comida. Está bien señor Abuto. –Estrechó su mano con la del adulto −. Y si cumplo con eso bien, me dará su postre.

−Oye –se quejó.

−Ya hemos hecho un trato. –Con su mano libre señaló el agarre −, ya no puede retractarse. –Le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después salió corriendo.

−Pequeño mocoso –mustió para él, había jugado sucio. Pero sacrificaría su postre, por volver a sus tranquilas mañanas.


	5. Acción IV

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

 **ACCIÓN IV**

* * *

 **I love Okikagu:** En este capítulo sé que te va a encantar más lo que hace la tía Abuto x3, disfruta la lectura :3

* * *

Sabía que los padres debían asistir de vez en cuando a la escuela de sus hijos para ver que tal iban en su rendimiento escolar, dicha información se la proporcionó alguno de los dramas que veía cuando la nave agarraba señal de algún planeta, y uno que otro libro hablaba al respecto; pero nunca se imaginó vivirlo en carne propia.

Apenas había pasado una semana de que la pequeña cría de Yato empezó a asistir a la educación que se impartía a los miembros del séptimo escuadrón, no esperaba que empezara a causar problemas tan pronto. Pero tratándose de él no se sorprendía.

Estaba él solo sentado en las uno de los mesa-bancos más próximo al escritorio, el culpable de su estadía en ese lugar estaba parado afuera, tal vez esperándolo, pero el profesor todavía no llegaba a hacerle compañía.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y todo su cuerpo se tensó, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo alguna travesura, pero es que en su tiempo frente a un pizarrón pasó sin pena ni gloria. Nunca fue castigado ni alabado; pero ahora se preocupaba por algo que él no había hecho.

−Buenas tardes señor Abuto –saludó el educador mientras se sentaba en la silla atrás de su escritorio.

−Buenas tardes –contestó mientras apreciaba al hombre frente a él, fue el mismo que le enseñó todo lo básico que un pirata espacial debía conocer y un poco más. Solo que su rostro se había arrugado más y su cabello se tiño más de blanco, y los lentes que indicaban la pérdida de la vista.

−Kamui es el alumno más joven que he tenido, −empezó su relato, él ya sabía que se trataba de ese niño; pero no se imaginaba si era para algo malo o muy malo. –Así que me imagino que es el miembro más joven del Harusame; lo cual me sorprendió pero a nadie se le niega la enseñanza. Lo mande a llamar porque sé que usted representa una figura de autoridad para él, inclusive más que Housen sama.

−¿Qué hizo? –Estaba acostumbrado a quejas casi diarias sobre las acciones de ese niño, no era necesario que le dieran un sermón. Aunque el hombre frente a él se empezó a reír.

−Él no ha hecho nada malo. –Se limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos por la intensidad de su risa; el de castaños cabellos se sorprendió de lo que le había dicho; era la única persona que lo llamaba para no quejarse del pelirrojo.

−¿Entonces? –Si no había hecho nada malo, no hallaba explicación para que lo mando a llamar.

−Quería notificarle del buen comportamiento de Kamui en clase, posee más conocimiento que la mayoría de la clase; del cual le gusta presumirlo con sus compañeros y estos le incitan a pelear pero no lo hace dentro del aula; me quiero imaginar que lo hace fuera. También quiero cambiarlo de hora, sería a una clase más avanzada. Además de que tiene una mentalidad más madura que otros que le triplican la edad.

−¿Más avanzada? –Realmente no se creía nada de lo que le estaban contando y es que ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó a un Kamui interesado por la escuela o que ese cabeza de chorlito de vez en cuando puede ser maduro.

−Sí. Hizo muy bien en proporcionarle conocimientos previos.

−Espere ¿Me está atribuyendo la inteligencia de él?

−Sí, me imaginó que…

−Él solamente es un conejo perdido, –interrumpió a su interlocutor. –Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me empezaron a ver a mí como su figura de autoridad. Él solo viene aquí buscando más fuerza. Le daré una recomendación si quiere mantenerse con vida, nunca mencione a sus padres. –Había mucha seriedad en sus palabras, pero ver a uno de sus consanguíneos muerto por la manos de ese niño solo porque menciono a su padre; le había causado un gran golpe.

−¿Quiénes son sus padres? –interrogó preocupado, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que ese tierno niño resultara ser tan peligroso.

−El hombre más fuerte del mundo y la maestra del Kouan. –Había escuchado rumores de que Umibouzu se había hecho de una mujer muy fuerte, pero nunca entendió que tan fuerte, hasta que lo escucho de su capitán.

−¿Esos monstros se unieron para formar una familia? –Era un catedrático sabía de historia, y más sobre su propio clan, pero eso sí que lo sorprendía.

−Sí y su hijo es un belicoso cuando se enoja, así que por eso me sorprendió que no me llamara para reportarlo.

−Solo quería la autorización del adulto responsable, ya que él es todavía un niño, para poderlo cambiar de curso –confesó el porqué lo requería.

−Si usted ya lo vio capaz de eso adelante. No es necesario mi voz para eso, él es un hombre que ya se cuida solo. Sí ve que no lo puede controlar ahí entro yo. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quiera tratar?

−No, eso era todo.

−Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por su preocupación hacia él –dijo mientras se levantaba. –Ah y una cosa más, –volteo justo antes de abrir la puerta, −no le debería tener temor por quienes son sus padres. Me imagino que él no quiere vivir bajo la sombra de su padre.

−Tiene razón, ningún niño crece bien si se le compara con alguien –le dio la razón se sentía avergonzado por su actuar.

−Hasta luego profesor –se despidió y abandonó el lugar.

−Tú también has madurado bien, Abuto –murmuró cuando su exalumno ya había abandonado el aula.

−¿Qué te dijeron? –El joven que lo esperaba parado afuera mientras silbaba una canción, lo interrogó ni bien había salido de ese lugar.

−Que eres muy inteligente para estar en tu grupo, así que te van a cambiar a uno más avanzado –respondió, total lo tratado ahí no era secreto.

−¿Un curso más avanzado significa personas más grandes? –cuestionó, pero algo en esa pregunta le causaba ruido, tal vez aquí había un motivo oculto.

−Sí, ¿por qué?

−Ya me había aburrido de pelear con mis compañeros, provocarlos por solo saber más que ellos parecían unos niños chiquitos.

−Mira quien lo dice. Además el maestro dice que nunca peleaste en clase. –Lo cual se le hacía algo raro dado a su carácter.

−Pero yo sí soy un niño. En clase, bien dijiste tú.

−Me suena a que has estado en peleas clandestinas –concluyó después de sus palabras.

−Nadie habla del club de pelea, pero cada clase tiene su propio club. Así que estudie para que me adelantaran y así poder pelear con gente más grande –declaró su plan maestro.

−Vaya, quien lo diría que las peleas serian tu incentivo para luchar. Pues sigue así. –Lo animó, después de todos sus días eran más tranquilos desde que él empezó a estudiar.

−Hoy también me debe dar su postre señor Abuto y si llegó primero que usted me tiene que dar doble. –Después de haber dicho eso salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

−Oye espera eso es trampa –gritó al aire, porque ya el pequeño Yato se encontraba muy lejos de él.

Después de resignarse sonrió, después de todo ese niño se lo merecía. No todos los días te adelantan de curso, independientemente que tu motivo sea pelear con gente más avanzada.


	6. Acción V

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

 **ACCIÓN V**

* * *

 **Buenas noches mis lectores, ya tenia bastante rato sin actualizar esta fanfic, pero la escuela no me dejaba :'v**

 **Además la inspiración se puso de caprichosa conmigo, tarde más de cinco días en escribir este capitulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo x3**

 **I love Okikagu:** Yo también quiero una tía Abuto, es tan sensual ese hombre:'v. Algo así seria Kamui, pero quiere estudiar para hacerse más fuerte xD. Ya no esperes más la conti esta aquí x3

* * *

Un insistente ruido sonaba en su habitación sacándolo del mundo de los sueños; dicho sonido era producido por unos golpes a su puerta, la cual si no estuviera hecha por un metal resistente a la fuerza de un Yato ya estuviera rota.

Tapo sus orejas con la almohada para ver si ignorándolo el ruido cesaría, pero desistió de la idea cuando ya habían pasado más diez minutos y la perturbación seguía; y prefería atender el llamado a que siguieran molestando sus oídos.

−¿Qué quiere? –Atendió la puerta con los ropajes que hacían la función de pijama y con su cabello despeinado.

−Buenos días señor Abuto. –Conocía a alguien que era lo suficiente educado después de haber hecho alguna maldad. –Ya que es su día libre podríamos hacer algo juntos. –Fue ahí cuando maldijo de haberle dicho que su día de descanso era el mismo que el suyo de deberes escolares −. La nave esta próxima a aparcar a un planeta interesante llamado Tierra…

−Niño, debes aprender a respetar los horarios de los adultos –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y abría lentamente lo ojos.

−Pero señor Abuto ya pasó la hora del desayuno y esta próxima la de la comida.

−¿La hora de la comida? –El sueño abandonó su cuerpo en un santiamén y ya se encontraba buscando alguna ropa que se encontrara limpia para poder usarla ese día.

−Señor Abuto es muy desordenado. –Alguien había aprovechado que dejó la puerta abierta para entrar.

−De seguro tú eres muy ordenado –comentó con cierta burla cuando terminó de ponerse los pantalones.

−Lo soy –respondió con una posición de firmes y si él se ponía a pensar en su pasado, la responsabilidad de la casa caía en sus pequeños hombros así que en cierta forma lo veía lógico que lo fuera.

−Está bien, te creo. –Puso su mano en la pequeña cabeza del niño −. Creo que podríamos comer juntos. –Finalmente estaba listo para salir un rato a la nave y tal vez a bajar a turistear al planeta donde llegarían.

−Vayamos –exclamó entusiasmado mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Entendía el porqué de su emoción. Él había estado en una misión, la cual duró tres semanas y por ese tiempo no estuvo en la nave.

El pequeño Yato ya se encontraba en la mesa donde solían comer siempre con dos bandejas de comida. Él sonrío al parecer alguien sí que estaba emocionado por su regreso.

−¿De qué trató su misión? ¿Destazo algunos hombres? –El niño estaba interesado en saber los detalles de la misión y es que siempre era así cuando se enteraba que había regresado de alguna.

−No todas las misiones del Harusame son sobre quitarle la vida a alguien. –Con esas simples palabras bastaron para que el ánimo del pelirrojo bajara, inclusive hasta su antena capilar lo había resentido −. Pero esta vez sí –sonrió al ver los ojitos frente a él brillar −, solamente teníamos que recoger un paquete en un planeta un tanto abandonado. Pero alguien se enteró que ese era una entrega para el Harusame y varios querían frustrarla nada más por rencores personales.

−¿Eran muchos enemigos? –Se había emocionado mucho con el relato y quería saber la mayor cantidad de detalles.

−Considerando que nosotros nada más éramos tres y nos decuplicaban en número.

−¿Y eran fuertes?

−Lo suficiente para hacer sudar a tres Yatos experimentados.

−Vaya sería interesante que yo también pudiera ir a ese tipo de misiones. Enfrentarme con gente fuerte o más fuerte que yo. –Ya había recobrado su tono natural de voz e inclusive hasta se encontraba comiendo.

−Ese tipo de misiones no hay que tomarlas a la ligera, podrías perder la vida. Además eres muy chico para tener misiones todavía.

−Pero ya van seis meses desde que tuve mi misión de prueba y ni siquiera me dejan bajar a los planetas que aterrizamos.

−Podrías hacer destrozos y pelear con cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente. _Pero sí que han demorado en hacerle su iniciación, el máximo tiempo de espera después de la primera misión son de tres meses_. ¿Cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento con el capitán? –Lo único que se le ocurría para que no le dieran misiones es que estuviera dando malos resultados en su entrenamiento personal.

−Bien. El viejo ya me dio un horario fijo y me presta atención, además de que he logrado atinarle varios golpes seguidos, una vez casi consigo moverlo de lugar. –Otra vez el entusiasmo del niño estaba de regreso −, pero últimamente el viejo ha estado ocupado y no…

−¿A quién le dices viejo? –Un hombre con apariencia autoritaria y cabello grisáceo apareció por la espalda del niño, causando un sobresalto a ambos Yatos que estaban sentados.

−Capitán –dijo Abuto poniéndose de pie, varios de los presentes en el comedor le imitaron cuando se percataron de que su autoridad estaba en el comedor. Usualmente él comía solo en su camarote y sabían que sus alimentos eran de primera calidad −. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –preguntó por cortesía, porque era sumamente extraño que él estuviera ahí parado detrás de su discípulo.

El mandatario ignoró la pregunta y se giro sobre su propio eje para que la mayoría de los presentes le pudiera ver.

−Hoy es un día de importancia en nuestra tripulación, −empezó su relato con el tono de autoridad que se le caracterizaba −, hoy se une oficialmente un pequeño conejito que ha demostrado tener los colmillos lo suficientemente filosos para hacerle frente a los peligros que enfrenta ser un pirata espacial y ha cumplido con el mínimo requisito de fuerza que se requiere para salir de misión. –Todos los que estaban ahí ya tenían en mente de quien se trataba −. Por eso, para convertirlo en un miembro oficial se le entregara su uniforme y su parasol. −Terminando de decir eso se acercaron a él dos Yatos con cajas en sus manos donde les dio la indicación que las colocaran enfrente al pequeño pelirrojo −. Después de este día se te asignara a una subdivisión del escuadrón y deberás cumplir misiones con ellos.

−Entendido –respondió con voz firme mientras miraba de la misma forma a su capitán.

−Sin nada más que agregar, me retiro. –El jefe ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, para abandonar ese lugar.

−Capitán –una voz tímidamente se alzó entre todos los presentes −. ¿Podemos ir a celebrar a la Tierra?

−Sí, pero sin causar disturbios, solo he venido a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, así que estarán libres los que no estén de misión –respondió para después irse.

−Si. –dijeron al unísono todos los presentes, mientras que otros se paraban a felicitar al pequeño Yato. Le habían tomado un poco de aprecio cuando demostró ser capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera en la tripulación, es incluía al propio capitán.

−Ya eres uno de nosotros.

−Ya podrás patear traseros espaciales.

−Genial tienes tu propia sombrilla, esa es más resistente lo cual lo hace más apta para luchas. –Ese tipo de comentarios le decían al pelirrojo mientras lo alzaban entre varios, para después lanzarlo por los aires y con la misma volverlo a atrapar.

−Será una buena celebración, hace años que no teníamos una. –Ese comentario puso a varios a pensar, ¿Cómo celebrar la inclusión de un niño menor de diez años al Harusame?

−Bueno ahí vemos que hacemos –dijo otro despreocupado −, me imagino que la Tierra ha de tener muchos tipos de entretenimientos. –Muchos asistieron conforme a lo dicho.

Una vez que el pequeño Yato había dejado de recibir atenciones, abrió las cajas que habían dejado frente a él. La primera contenía una sombrilla roja y la otra tenia ropajes negros como los que todos vestían, en eso volteo a ver al de cabellos castaños con ojos acusadores.

−No me mires así, si te decía que eran uniformes ibas a estar de insistente –dijo Abuto cuando notó la mirada que le dedicaba el niño −. Al fin se te hizo, eres oficialmente uno de nosotros. –Le revoloteo el cabello −. Lo mejor sería que lleves a guardar esas cosas, tal vez tengas una animada celebración en tu honor.

−Lo llevaré cuando termine de comer. –Porque para él lo más importante siempre será la comida.

Estaba recostado en su cama, después de la hora de la comida le perdió el rastro a Abuto y todos le rechazaban pasar el rato con él, enfrentándose. Así que se dispuso a vagar un rato por la nave pero fue un poco aburrido así que regreso a su camarote.

Su mirar estaba perdido en el techo, en cierta forma estaba nostálgico iría al planeta al que su madre siempre quiso ir. Pero él decidió abandonar todo para ir en busca de fuerza y nunca más ser mirado desde abajo por aquel ser que le dio la vida. Hasta que de empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del exterior.

−Ya entramos a la atmosfera.

Ante tal declaración salió de su habitación y se fue a la ventana más próxima, quería apreciar porque ese planeta era tan especial, lo comprendió cuando un inmenso azul llenaba su vista.

−Todo lo que ves ahí es agua. –El castaño que lo había abandonado estaba nuevamente a su lado −. El planeta está cubierto en un 90% de ese liquido.

−Eso es mucha agua –respondió a la vez que intentaba observar lo más que pudiera, pero simplemente veía azul.

−Si. Recuerda tenemos autorizado bajar, pero no debemos hacer ningún destrozo, así que ni se te ocurra empezar pelea con las personas que te encuentres. Al mínimo comportamiento belicoso te traigo de regreso a la nave. –Bajo amenaza no hay engaño −, y no te querrás perder la deliciosa comida que preparan aquí. –Porque sabía que todo lo que implicara comida, el pelirrojo obedecía sin poner resistencia alguna.

−¿Comida? –El niño lo volteo a ver con ojos brillosos.

−De las más ricas. Así que compor… −No pudo terminar su frase que ya un golpe sacudió toda la nave.

−Hemos aterrizado. –Un anunció que se dio mediante un comunicador. –Partimos en doce horas. Los hombres que no tengan que cumplir con una misión pueden bajar a hacer un poco de turismo.

−¿En dónde estamos? –cuestionó cuando se bajó la nave y lo único que podía apreciar era mujeres con vestidos muy llamativos y hombres con alto contenido de alcohol en su sangre.

−Niño, esto es Yoshiwara –respondió uno de los hombres mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros −. El paraíso en la Tierra, literalmente.

−¿Hay mucha comida aquí? –preguntó inocentemente, ese seria para él su paraíso. Unas sonoras carcajadas se escucharon atrás de ellos.

−Sabes, creo que me iré a divertir, con algo que me encuentre por ahí −. El mismo hombre que antes lo abrazaba ahora lo había arrojado lejos.

−Yo igual.

−Yo también.

Y así los miembros que se habían reunido para celebrar el nombramiento de Kamui como miembro de su tripulación, fueron reducidos a unos cuantos.

−Bueno y ahora ¿dónde será recomendable llevar a este niño? –pensó Abuto en voz alta mientras observaba los lugares con grandes letreros llamativos.

−Hey Abuto. –Uno de los que se habían quedado llamó la atención del principal organizador −. A donde tienen pensado ir ellos, me entere que hay suficiente comida y mujeres muy atractivas atendiéndolo. Podemos dejar al niño que se entretenga con comida mientras nosotros nos divertimos con las mujeres y así seguimos siendo un buen número –dijo con ojitos suplicantes.

−Hey mocoso –habló para atraer su atención. –¿No te importaría comer solo mientras nosotros estamos ocupados? –preguntó cuándo este tenía los ojos sobre él.

−¿Solo? –Ladeo su cabeza como cuando está confundido.

−Sí, sabes así es mejor comer; porque no estas al pendiente de que nadie te robe la comida –le murmuro en su oído.

−Suena bien entonces. Vayamos –respondió, mientras que eso alegraba a todos los hombres que se habían quedado alrededor de ellos dos.

El frente de ese lugar resultaba tan pintoresco y colorido, algo que resultaba completamente opuesto a las vestimentas de los piratas espaciales.

−Bienvenidos. –Una mujer con los característicos ropajes de ese lugar y con belleza despampanante salió a recibirlos −. Por favor tomen asiento –les guio a través del establecimiento hasta que encontraron una mesa desocupada.

−Oh pero si es Abuto y compañía, ¿ya te deshiciste del conejito ese? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros que se había adelantado a ese lugar.

−¿Qué conejo? –preguntó Kamui, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ese niño que acababa de entrar.

−Buenas noches caballeros ¿qué se les ofrece? –Otra mujer salió a atenderlos.

−Siéntense, pónganse cómodos. –Una más había llegado a su mesa con unas cuantas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas.

−¿Qué desean ordenar? –La misma mujer que los había guiado hasta el su lugar, estaba ahora con una libreta mientras observaba a todos pero principalmente al niño.

−Yo quiero todo el menú de aquí hasta acá –señaló todo el cartelón excluyendo las bebidas alcohólicas.

−Nosotros empezaremos con una botella –dijo Abuto, mientras todos decaían instantáneamente, la celebración de Kamui no les iba a salir tan barata como pensaron.

La comida había llegado para deslumbrar a todos, cada uno de los platillos se veían demasiado gourmet. Algunos aprovecharon para probar un poco de todo antes de que Kamui les pusiera las mano encima, porque cuando lo hacia la comida ya había desaparecido.

La mesa correspondiente a la celebración de Kamui era la más animada de todas, algunas mujeres que atendían las demás mesas descuidaron su trabajo y se fueron a divertir con ellos y cuando los hombres entraron en estado alcohólico se olvidaron del agujero que esa fiestecita podría dejar en sus carteras y se dedicaron a divertirse y alcoholizarse, mientras el festejado era mimado por algunas mujeres dándole comida en la boca.

−Es tan adorable –expresó una de las chicas mientras recostaba la cabeza del pelirrojo en su regazo para seguir dándole de comer en la boca.

−Está muy rico, dame más por favor –pidió el niño mientras abría su boca.

−Oh me alegra que te guste, lo prepare yo con mis propias manos. –La joven se había sonrojado por un pequeño cumplido que hizo ese niño.

−Te has esforzado mucho, tu comida sabe muy bien –dijo después de terminar con el contenido del plato que la joven le ofreció.

−Prueba también mi comida.

−Y la mía.

Las mujeres rodearon al niño, olvidándose de la compañía que le brindaban a los Yatos más veteranos.

−Parece que va a ser muy popular con las mujeres, si es que desde esa edad ya nos empieza a ganar en conquistas –comentó uno de los Yato hacia Abuto.

−Solo es un hablador que dice lo conveniente para obtener lo que quiere. En el fondo es un manipulador –dijo mientras observaba la escena. –Bien señoritas, el galán no debe comer mucho porque le causara indigestión –comentó mientras señalaba al pequeño Yato que estaba acostado en el sofá con una estomago lo demasiado hinchado que le doblaba a su capacidad.

−Tú debes ser su padre –dijo una de las mujeres mientras dejaban descansar al pequeño Yato para ir a rodearlo a él. Abuto fijó su vista al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, si hubiera escuchado eso de seguro la joven ya tendría un nuevo ombligo con ella.

−Sí, y ahora que han terminado de atender tan bien a mi hijo. ¿No creen que nos podrían servir de la misma manera a nosotros? Después de todo los niños se deben dormir temprano mientras los adultos se divierten –terminó de decir para después guiñarle el ojo a las mujeres, las cuales.

−Claro –dijeron las mujeres, después de todos los mayores son quienes pagan las cuentas.

Al final del día terminó siendo una buena celebración para el pelirrojo.


	7. Acción VI

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

 **ACCIÓN VI**

Otra vez ese sonido ensordecedor del metal chocando con otra cosa lo había despertado, maldecía internamente haberse desvelado con la supuesta fiesta que le hicieron al pequeño conejo por ser un miembro oficial del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame, pero el joven se durmió y él siguió la fiesta con los demás adultos, causando que ahora tuviera una resaca inmensa.

—¿Qué quieres? —Que interrumpieran su sueño y además tener una gran pulsación en su cabeza, era imposible despertar de buenas. Además que ambas cosas eran consecuencia del pequeño ser que se encontraba atrás de esa puerta.

—Buenos días señor Abuto. —No sabía porque, pero eso hacía que su enojo hacia él se incrementara.

—¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a preguntar, ahorita no tenía paciencia para él, quería regresar a su lecho.

—Venía avisarle que ahora seremos compañeros de equipo —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía una hoja, que él inmediatamente agarro —. Será bueno trabajar junto a usted.

—Ya lo veía venir. —Pues desde que el pequeño se subió a la nave él era visto como una figura de autoridad para él. Tocó su frente después de haber leído la hoja, ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo, pero en sus mejores sueños esperaba que no se volviera realidad, pero al tener dicha orden firmada por el capitán del escuadrón hizo que sus ilusiones se desboronaran.

—¿Su equipo cuando tiene misión? ¿Quién es el líder? ¿Los demás compañeros son fuertes? ¿Le han tocado misiones difíciles? —Con miles de preguntas lo atacó mientras brincaba a su alrededor para demostrar lo emocionado que estaba.

—Para empezar, —se sentó en su cama para mayor comodidad, seguido por el pequeño Yato que se abría paso entre su desorden —, por el momento dudo que tengamos misiones ya que dos de los cinco integrantes están con severas lesiones debido a la última misión.

—Eso quiere decir que son débiles —sacó una apresurada conclusión que le costó un golpe del mayor.

—No todas las misiones se cumplen con fuerza bruta. —Le molesto el comentario que hizo el pequeño Yato, porque sabía que sus compañeros de equipo se habían esforzado por cumplir la misión y que habían estado peleando sin parar por más cinco horas porque los enemigos no les daban tregua, también eran seres vivos no simplemente máquinas de matar.

—Pero si la última misión fue cuando lucharon contra un batallón de quinientas personas —comentó al recordar lo último narrado por el mayor —. Aunque usted sí que me sorprende.

—¿Yo te sorprendo? —Realmente le había extrañado ese comentario, pero algo le decía que no era bueno ya que el pequeño lo veía con ojos de admiración mezclados con desafío—. ¿Por qué?

—Desde que yo he llegado a esta nave, me ha platicado de sus historias en sus misiones, pero nunca ha resultado herido —expuso pues él conservaba muy bien sus recuerdos con ese hombre y nunca lo ha visto vendado y tampoco lo había visitado en la enfermería.

—Se llama ser inteligente, no dejarse llevar por los instintos e ir corriendo al campo de guerra como una bestia —explicó mientras le daba un golpe en la frente para que le quitara de encima esos ojos de interesado.

—-Yo sigo pensando que es fuerte, ¿Cuándo puede pelear conmigo? —cuestionó con gran interés, él había medido fuerzas con casi todos los tripulantes de esa nave, pero no con el adulto que más tiempo compartía.

—No me gusta luchar con los de mi misma especie solo por asuntos banales —dijo restándole importancia, mientras se volvía a acostar dándole la espalda, pensando en que si se aburría lo dejarían en paz.

—Ándele señor Abuto. —Le picaba la parte del cuerpo que le dejo expuesta —. Diga que sí señor Abuto. —Seguía insistiendo, no sabía qué hacer para que el mayor aceptara su propuesta, hasta que se le ocurrió algo —. Si acepta me dejara de ver durante toda una semana. —Esa oferta sonó tan tentadora para el mayor que no tuvo que decírselo ni dos veces y ya se encontraba dándole la cara nuevamente.

—¿Eso es cierto? —cuestionó dudoso, conocía muy bien sus mañas para obtener lo que quiere.

—¿Cuándo he faltado a mi palabra? —Bueno debía reconocerlo, sabía que era cumplidor con los tratos que hacía.

—Esta bi… —No pudo terminar su confirmación porque un sonido extraño lo interrumpio.

— _Equipo siete, favor de pasar a la sala de asignación de misiones. Equipo siete, favor de pasar a la sala de asignación de misiones —_ Se oyó a través de las bocinas que están instaladas por toda la nave para comunicar algo entre todos los tripulantes.

—¿Quién es el equipo siete? ¿Tendrán una buena misión?

—¡Idiota! —Le dio otro golpe —. Debes memorizar todo lo que sea referente a tu equipo —dijo mientras le extendía la hoja que llegó a enseñarle a su habitación, donde claramente se podía leer en grande "Equipo 7"

—Ah. Vamos —Tomó al mayor para cargarlo como si fuera un bebé y salir corriendo a donde le habían llamado. El adulto simplemente se resignaba al ser humillado de esa forma, si le veía el lado amable no tenía que esforzarse al caminar. Pero de repente sintió que su transporte se detuvo.

—Señor Abuto —logró apreciar algo de pena en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde queda la sala de asignación de misiones? —Se maldijo a si mismo por haber aceptado tan tranquilamente el transporte.

—Bájame por favor —pidió y vio que el pequeño conejo no le dirigía la mirada así que se abstuvo de darle otro golpe, ya le había dado muchos en el día. —Sígueme —Y él en silencio lo hizo.

No sabía cuál era la razón para que su maestro lo viera con enojo, ¿tal vez se debía a que habían llegado tarde al lugar? ¿O que fuera el ultimo? ¿O tal vez ambos?

—Su misión es esta. —Le extendió un rollo al Yato que llegó junto con él, que inmediatamente hizo la acción de leerlo.

Mientras el veterano leía el contenido del rollo, el pequeño conejo se limitaba a observar a las otras dos personas que estaban antes de que ellos llegaran, intuía que eran sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Capitán está seguro de esto? —cuestionó, se infiere que había terminado de leer, pero por su cara denotaba sorpresa mezclado con un poco de miedo causando lo mismo en sus otros dos compañeros, pero el reciente miembro del escuadrón se veía feliz e interesado —. Solamente somos tres Yatos y un pequeño conejo, ¿somos suficientes para una cosa de tal magnitud?

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Sin permiso alguno lo escalo hasta llegar a su hombro para poder leer la dichosa información.

—Son tres de ustedes, tu equipo se reconoce por cumplir todas las misiones que se les encarga sin baja alguna. —Alababa eso del líder de equipo ya que siempre se las apañaba para que todos regresaran con vida aunque sea con unas grandes heridas, pero respirando al final de cuentas. Y eso le hacía querer desafiarlo incluyendo que tenían un nuevo miembro al cual quería poner a prueba—. Además tienes otro compañero más que es reconocido por tener bastante fuerza para su tamaño, —señaló al niño que estaba posado en su hombro que inclusive ya le había quitado el pergamino de las manos y se encontraba leyendo —, que si no le damos una buena misión me reclamara.

—Interesante, viejo —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, mientras regresaba a la forma de rollo el papel que leyó —. Recuperar un cargamento de esclavos que un equipo anterior perdió en un planeta inhóspito e inadecuado para nosotros ya que el sol está presente casi todo el tiempo. —Mantenía una sonrisa retadora hacia ese que se le podría llamar su mentor —. O es un cargamento valioso para mandar al equipo del señor Abuto que siempre tiene éxito en su misión o es meramente capricho para ponerme a prueba o quitarle esa buena racha al equipo.

El resto de los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la lengua afilada que tenía ese mocoso, que en cierta forma muchas veces lo pensaron pero no se atrevían a decirlo, al parecer ese chamaco tenia los pantalones bien puestos, mejor que ellos. Pero temían por la vida del pequeño pelirrojo, puede que su capitán lo viera con desafío y le ocasione una muerte instantánea, causando que todos estuvieran con la guardia en alto. Aunque eso fue en balde ya que su autoridad nunca ataco, al contrario empezó a reír.

—Considéralo que son todos esos motivos —reveló la respuesta a las acusaciones —. Así que, ¿Qué harás?

—Regresar de la misión con ese cargamento de esclavos y con la misma cantidad de personas —respondió dejando sorprendido a los miembros del equipo al que era participe.

—Estaré deseando eso con ansias —realmente le agradaba como esa pequeña cría de Yato le retaba, sabía que si se mantenía con ellos puede que llegue a ser un peligroso pirata espacial.


	8. Recompensa II

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

* * *

 **RECOMPENSA II**

* * *

Estaba solo con una gran jaula de metal a su lado. Los adultos se habían ido a recorrer el planeta en busca de la nave en la que llegaron para subir el cargamento. Fue demasiado fácil hallarlo, estaba el cargamento sin protección alguna perdido en la deriva de ese desértico planeta.

Ese lugar era demasiado para él, la sombra que su parasol le proporcionaba no era la suficiente para cubrirlo de los rayos ultravioleta que las estrellas más próximas a ese lugar emitían.

−¿Por qué tus compañeros tardan tanto? −La pregunta provenía de una persona dentro de la jaula, y no pensaba voltear hacia quien había tenido el descaro de hablarle, pero por su tono de voz podía deducir que era un niño−. Yo no quiero estar aquí, el calor es realmente insoportable.− En eso si podía concordar−. Hey pequeño pirata, conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí donde hay sombra y agua, yo te puedo guiar hacia allí.

−¿Por qué le haría caso a alguien como tú? −cuestionó mientras le apuntaba con su fiel parasol, haciendo que las otras personas dentro de la prisión de metal se alejaran, menos ese quien le había hablado.

−Porque al igual que tú ya me quiero largar de este lugar.

−¿Aunque eso signifique ir de esclavo hacia otro lugar? −preguntaba y es que realmente no le entendía.

−Cualquier cosa es buena para mí. Simplemente que hemos estado pasando de una jaula a otra que ya no conocemos otro estilo de vida, pero mínimo queremos no sufrir tanto. Además sólo le robaron esta carga a tus compañeros para fastidiarlos ya que realmente no somos un cargamento valioso, por un momento pensé que nos iban a dejar aquí y morir, no me imagine de que se fueran a tomar tantas molestias por nosotros. Aunque…

−¿Aunque qué? −No tenía paciencia para esperar a que el terminara de hablar, pues estarlo amenazando con su paraguas le estaba quitando su preciada sombra.

−Tengo entendido que hay una criatura extraña aquí, tal vez le tendieron una trampa y ustedes vinieron directa a ella.

−¿Extraña criatura? −Eso le daba curiosidad.

−Si, le llaman insecto de arena, suele ser inofensiva pero cuando se le molesta puede ser muy fuerte.

−¿Fuerte? −Eso era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención.

−Tal vez tus compañeros murieron en sus manos, porque la despertaron con el ruido de la nave.

−Interesante.

−¿Qué? Tus compañeros podrían estar muertos y te parece interesante.

−¿Sabes dónde está? −preguntó con un tono aún más amenazante que de costumbre.

−Si nos llevas al lugar que te digo, te doy la indicación de donde podría estar esa criatura –habló tan rápido como pudo, pues sentía que estaba haciendo enojar a ese pequeño guardia.

−Me parece un buen trato. –Quitó el parasol de su cara y nuevamente lo utilizó para brindarse sombra. –Van ir saliendo uno por uno y se van a tomar de las manos, primero el joven valiente que se animó a hablarme. –Mantenía una sonrisa, pero más que relajar a sus prisioneros hacían temerle de sobre manera.

Lentamente cada uno de los prisioneros salió, haciendo caso a los que él previamente les había dicho, cargó con una mano la jaula vacía.

−Van a ir caminando en fila sin soltarse de las manos, el que se aleje del grupo lo mataré lanzándole encima la jaula. Todos queremos la misma cosa, salir de este feo planeta así que no hagan nada que atente contra ello –dijo con un tono amenazador. Puede que se vea como un niño inocente, pero empezaba a agarrar las costumbres de los piratas espaciales.

Caminaron durante bastante tiempo, que se sentía que no avanzaban nada porque el planeta se seguía viendo igual sin importar donde posara la vista. Los prisioneros se estaban portando bien, ninguno de ellos hizo alguna acción sospechosa. Aunque el calor ya les estaba pasando factura, algunos ya presentaban síntomas de insolación y él era el más vulnerable a eso debido a su especie.

Quería cuestionar sobre el tiempo que faltaba para llegar a ese lugar, pero no quería dejar expuesto su debilidad. Él iba caminando hasta el final, para observar las acciones de los prisioneros pero en uno de esos todos empezaron a correr.

−Hemos llegado –gritaron al unísono, haciendo que les permitiera correr para llegar al oasis de ese lugar, así que les permitió hacerlo.

Era un pequeño lago rodeado de diferentes palmeras que brindaban una fresca sombra. Todos, incluido él, aprovecharon el cómodo lugar.

Después de unos momentos de relajación buscó con quien había hecho el trato, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que lo vio a un lado de él.

−Tengo entendido que te interesaste en esa criatura por ser fuerte. ¿Crees poder derrotarla? –El joven se sentó a un lado de él invitando a que le imitara.

−No lo sabré hasta que lo intente –dijo con voz decidida.

−Si así lo dices, −le restó importancia a sus palabras−, si quieres encontrarte con el insecto de arena lo más probable es que este donde dejaron la nave. Usualmente suele ser una criatura pacifica que duerme en el interior del planeta, pero el ruido suficiente se le puede despertar.

−¿La has visto? –preguntó por curiosidad, porque no podía ser que alguien de su nivel estuviera tan bien informado de criaturas extrañas.

−Lo escuché cuando quienes nos robaron de las manos del Harusame, nada más nos depositaron aquí y con la misma se fueron diciendo entre murmurios que debían evitar el insecto de arena.

−Interesante, −cada vez estaba más entusiasmado con ir a darle una visita a esa cosa−. Creo que está de más decirlo, −se estaba poniendo de pie para ya irse del lugar−, pero no se vayan de aquí ¿o quieren regresar a esa jaula? −preguntó con sorna.

−Aquí estaremos hasta tu regreso, si es que logras salir con vida −dijo con burla. Lo cual hizo que se ganara un disparo por parte de su carcelero.

−Interesante lo esquivaste, tienes buenos reflejos. −Al parecer alguien se estaba interesando en su prisionero.

−La necesidad de sobrevivir te hace querer ser más fuerte −expuso lo obvio de su existencia.

−Tienes razón. Tal vez cuando regrese seria agradable chocar puños contigo.

−Soy un niño en pleno desarrollo al igual que tú. Debes dejar que los niños vivan para que se conviertan en personas fuertes, al igual que las mujeres pueden tener bebés fuertes −externó su mentalidad.

−Es una buena teoría, pero aun así no te vas a librar de mi cuando regrese.

−Bueno, al menos lo intente.

−Nos vemos. −Después de haber dicho eso emprendió camino.

Con un radio que incluía localización satelital pudo hallar con facilidad el lugar donde estaban sus compañeros.

Los tres estaban a merced de la extraña criatura, cada uno en un tentáculo diferente.

−Señor Abuto, −gritó cuando lo vio en su forcejeo por ser libre de esa extraña criatura.

−Niño. No te acerques, −le dio la advertencia−, ve hacia la nave y dispara los cañones. −Era realmente una suerte de que la nave permaneciera intacta, parece que los ruidosos fueron ellos.

Él por primera vez obedeció una orden sin rechistar, pues su orgullo estaba en juego. Debía demostrarle a ese viejo que era alguien digno de estar en el Harusame, además de hacerlo callar con sus acciones.

Con gran sigilo subió a la nave, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Realmente fue bastante conveniente que mientras navegaban Abuto le enseñara a utilizar el armamento de la nave.

Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de mando, vio la fiel arma del adulto responsable de él.

−Señor Abuto −gritó, captando no solamente la atención del mayor, pues unos tentáculos se dirigían hacia él.

−¿Qué haces estúpido? −Estaba molesto, sí. Porque se supone que debió hacer el menor ruido posible, intentaba frenar a la bestia aplicando su peso como ancla.

−Creo que esto le podría servir de ayuda −indicó antes de lanzar el parasol.

−No eres tan estúpido como creí −murmuró para sí mismo al ver volar su arma hacia él. Sacó su brazo de los tentáculos que lo mantenían prisionero y capturó lo lanzado.

Los disparos hacia el cuerpo de la criatura no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que esta se moviera con más brusquedad y los tentáculos libres se dirigieran hacia la nave.

−Rápido ayuden al mocoso −indicó y después disparó hacia los tentáculos que mantenían prisioneros a sus compañeros−. Echen a volar la nave lejos del alcance de estos molestos tentáculos y mantengan el fuego contra él.

−Sí −respondieron ambos Yatos, que al ser liberados corrieron hacia la nave.

Uno fue directamente al cañón externo para disparar manualmente mientras que el otro fue a la sala de control para elevar la nave.

−¿Y el señor Abuto? −cuestionó el pequeño Yato al ver que su superior no había subido a la nave.

−Él sigue siendo prisionero de esa cosa −explicó el que le hacia compañía en la sala de los controles.

−Pero al continuar disparando alejas al insecto de arena y parece que quiere regresar al interior del planeta.

−Son las ordenes que él nos dio. −Las palabras que dijo no llegaron a nadie porque el pequeño ya no estaba a su lado.

Se lanzó de la proa del barco hacia la arena de aquel planeta con su parasol como compañía, el cual abrió para reducir el tiempo de su caída por la resistencia del aire.

El cuerpo de la bestia ya estaba oculto entre la arena, solo quedaban esos verdosos tentáculos en el exterior, pero que aun así le hacían lo imposible para llegar a su objetivo.

No le importo utilizar su parasol como espada para cortar los tentáculos que se dirigían hacia su persona, despojando al monstro de tres de ellos acelero su proceso de retirada.

El tentáculo que mantenía prisionero al Yato adulto aún se mantenía fuera de la tierra pero él no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a rescatarlo. En su desesperación le disparó, pero aun no era tan bueno en los disparos a distancia y falló.

Corrió un poco más para ver si podía alcanzarlo y cuando la cabeza de Abuto ya comenzaba a ser enterrada se lanzó y aferro la capa del señor con su parasol a la arena retrasando su ingreso al hogar del insecto de arena, pero era una idea peligrosa pues le estaba causando asfixia pero eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para lograr sacarlo de ahí. Claro también recibió ayuda, pues mientras el pequeño tiraba de él hacia fuera, Abuto disparo contra su captor.

Ambos Yatos intentaban recuperar el aire que necesitaban para vivir descansando en la arena, pero debían hacerlo rápido porque los rayos ultravioleta ya le estaban pasando factura sobre su piel.

−Lo lograste pequeño. –Los dos Yatos que se encontraban en la nave habían descendido y llegado hacia ellos, cubriéndolos con su parasol.

−Es bueno contar con compañeros tan confiables como tú –dijo el otro mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, ocasionando que se ganara una mirada de furia.

−Lo hice, solamente porque tengo una apuesta que ganar con el anciano decrepito, además de que quería probar que tan fuerte era esa bestia –explicó el porqué de su actuar−. Así que la próxima vez intenten ser más fuertes, los hombres débiles no valen para nada. Además debemos ir por los prisioneros. –Tomó su sombrilla y caminó de regreso a la nave.

−Ya oyeron al mocoso, de regreso a la nave, este calor me está poniendo cada vez más de mal humor –indicó el de castaños cabellos siguiendo al niño de quien estaba a cargo.

Con la ayuda de un localizador que dejó en la jaula dieron con el oasis donde había dejado a los prisioneros.

−Vaya pensar que un lugar perfecto para vacacionar estaría en este planeta tan inhóspito –externó Abuto al ver el lugar.

−Vaya, veo que lograste sobrevivir –dijo al momento que lo vio−, me estoy interesando en ti, puede que si te de tu lucha como querías.

−No gracias –respondió tajante−, creo que tomaré en cuenta tu mentalidad.

−¿El mocoso rechazando una pelea? Creo que el calor me está haciendo mal –comentó con sorna, lo cual se ganó una mirada llena de ira−. Es hora de irnos –dijo.

Todos obedecieron, se encargaron de subir la jaula y a los prisioneros por aparte. Y después emprendieron camino a su nave nodriza.

La persona que estaba buscando estaba observando el vasto universo por una ventana.

−Señor Abuto –interrumpió su pensar llamándolo−, ¿en todo el universo hay criaturas tan peligrosas? –cuestionó aunque sabía que era obvia la respuesta.

−Durante todo el tiempo que llevó como pirata espacial esa fue la más peligrosa que había conocido –se sinceró ante él.

−¿Cree que tenga la oportunidad de pelear con más criaturas de ese tipo? –Él definitivamente estaba interesado en fuerza.

−Yo creo que sí, si sigues andando por ese camino que elegiste, aunque creo que pelearías más si llegaras a ser el capitán del escuadrón.

−¿Capitán del escuadrón? –cuestionó con asombro, no se había planteado esa posibilidad.

−Pero es un largo camino que recoger –intentó alejarlo de ese objetivo, ya se estaba lamentando haberle dado esa idea.

−Hablando de capitanes, el viejo se sorprenderá ¿verdad?

−Definitivamente pequeño, definitivamente.

* * *

 _N/A: Tarde pero cumplo :v, ok ya._

 _Si ya sé no tengo perdón de nadie por actualizar tan tarde, pero bueno este capítulo está enteramente dedicado a mi_ _ **beta látigo**_ _:_ _ **RasenRouge**_ _Aunque mejor dicho todo el fic esta dedicado a ella, pues fue gracias a ella que surgió esta loca idea._

 _Me disculpó ante las cosas mal narradas que se puedan presentar, ya es de madrugada y no quise corregir, mañana lo hago._

 _Además de que entre en crisis, porque me tarde mucho escribiendo este cap, *Entró en la etapa de remordimiento del NTR*_

 _Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia :3_

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _Pd: Si alguien tiene ideas sobre los nombres y el aspecto físico para los compañeros de Kamui y Abuto se lo agradecería mucho, son dos que estuvieron hoy con ellos en el capitulo y otros dos que están heridos en la enfermería de la nave. Así que sería de mucho apoyo eso_

 _ **I love Okikagu**_ _: tú más que nadie ha de comprender mi dolor (?), las cosas que hacemos por amor :'v, pero bueno, nuevamente le debemos el cap a Rasen xD_


	9. Acción VII

**NO TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BIEN RECOMPENSADAS**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN VII**

* * *

Lo reconoció, lo había visto en más de una ocasión cuando visitó el planeta natal del pequeño conejo que estaba a su cuidado. El hombre delante de él era su progenitor. A quien el pelirrojo le profesaba tanto odio que no podía ser nombrado en su presencia, porque de hacerlo se desataba una masacre.

Lo identificó por ese color de ropas y ese parasol, no podía ser que en un planeta comercial hubiera más Yatos a parte de los del Harusame. Además de que él y su hijo desprenden la misma aura asesina cuando algo no sale como se lo esperaban, puede que no se parecieran físicamente, pero con su forma de querer matar al prójimo eran muy parecidos.

Ahí estaba frente a él, haciendo fila para comprar lo mismo. Quería hablarle, no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo. Compromiso, ¿quizá?, comunicarle que su retoño estaba bien bajo su cuidado, ¿tal vez? Reclamarle por lo mal que lo educó, muy probable.

La fila cada vez se iba reduciendo más al mismo tiempo que la oportunidad de entablar conversación con ese gran ser. Con Umibouzu, el hombre caza bestias, el único que estaba al nivel de su capitán, ¿era digno de hablarle a él?

—Umibouzu… —Su nombre salió de sus labios cuando lo veía alejarse después de comprar lo que quería, y es que a él ni tiempo le dio de hacerlo por seguirlo—. ...sama —agregó por respeto a lo que cuentan de él.

—¿Si? —El aludido volteo a verlo para encararlo.

—Soy Abuto, un Yato como usted…

—Oh vaya, no es común encontrarme con otro ser de la misma especie y no me ataque en lugar de hablarme sólo para comprobar fuerzas —exclamó con sorna mientras volteaba a verlo y claramente podía apreciar que pertenecían al mismo clan.

—Soy de los que no me gusta pelear con los de mi misma especie, de por si estamos en peligro de extinción como para matarnos entre nosotros, es algo muy tonto, '¿no cree?

—Tienes toda la razón muchacho. Pero supongo que no me hablaste solamente por eso, ¿verdad?

—Así es señor. Soy un Yato perteneciente al Harusame y…

—Le he dicho muchas veces a Housen que no quiero unirme a su tripulación —lo interrumpió, eso le estaba agotando la paciencia, al parecer padre e hijo tenían el mismo don de desesperar a la gente.

—Umibouzu sama, —esta vez lo agregó por mera formalidad—, debería dejar de interrumpir a la gente y escuchar lo que ellos quieren hablar.

—Tienes razón, ¿qué pasó?

—Su hijo se unió al Harusame y yo soy quien está a cargo de su cuidado —dijo lo más rápido posible para evitar ser interrumpido un vez más.

—Vaya con que eso hizo, al parecer está en su etapa rebelde. —No había imaginado ninguna reacción de su parte al darle la noticia, pero creía que lo estaba tomando muy bien—. Agradezco lo que has estado haciendo por mi hijo, al parecer tiene un buen mentor sobre de él, me gustan tus ideales de no pelear con los de nuestra especie, espero que se la puedas inculcar. Me gustaría que me acompañaras por algo de beber en forma de agradecimiento, sé que no es mucho pero también me gustaría saber de él y lo que ha hecho.

—No sé si tengo tiempo. —Volteo a ver la posición del sol y es que tenía antes del atardecer para volver a la nave, sólo había ido a ese lugar porque le había sobrado tiempo luego de hacer su encargo.

—No será mucho tiempo, sé que los piratas espaciales son personas muy ocupadas…

—Esta bien. —Lo pensó mejor y aceptó ya que regresar a la nave seria tener que soportar al pequeño mocoso, no estaría mal que empiece a cuidarse solo o que empiece a controlarlo alguien más, además no muchos podían presumir de conocer al gran cazador de bestias y todavía tener el honor de chocar copas con él.

Estaban en un lugar muy popular de ese planeta por sus bebidas embriagantes, pero no sólo por eso era famoso sino también por sus altos precios y si hacia cuentas mentales el primer trago acabaría con la mitad de su paga.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, yo invito. —Al parecer su rostro lo delataba para que el gran cazador de bestias dijera eso—, el dueño es amigo mío y me deja venir a bebes las veces que quiera.

—Vaya, que buenos beneficios se trae ser un gran cazador —comentó con un poco de mofa mientras ambos se hacían paso entre la multitud de gente que estaba en el lugar para llegar a la barra.

—Dile a Luigi que Umi está aquí —le dijo al bar tender que atendía.

—Entendido Umibouzu sama ¿la misma bebida de siempre?

—Por favor. Ah y coméntale que traje a un amigo.

—Está bien, ¿caballero usted que desea tomar? —le preguntó y realmente no sabía que ordenar, intentaba leer el menú que estaba escrito a mano arriba de la barra, pero a una mala letra que no podía entender.

—Lo mismo que él, por favor. —Fue su método de salida más fácil.

—Entendido.

La persona que lo había invitado al fin se había sentado así que procedió a hacer lo mismo, no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él, se imaginaba que lo había invitado para que él le informara sobre lo que ha estado haciendo Kamui.

—Él es muy fuerte, puede que en un momento llegue a ser tan fuerte como usted —comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna—. Me imagino que el color de cabello lo sacó de su madre porque se nota que los ojos son de usted.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su acompañante, hasta que llegó la bebida y él se la tomó en un solo trago, se sorprendió de la velocidad con lo que lo hizo.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, —al parecer necesitaba un poco de alcohol para aflojar la lengua—, es que no me dio tiempo de explicarle el porqué de mis largos viajes.

—Veo que tiene un brazo de metal, ¿él fue la causa?

—¿Esto? —Alzó su parte del cuerpo biónica—. Lo tomé como un berrinche, pero nunca creí que intentaría secuestrar a mi esposa el mismo día que yo llegara, y es que no me dejó explicarle. —Se había recostado sobre la barra.

—Sí, recuerdo que le dijo al capitán Housen que necesitaba una nave, ¿pero para qué? —Realmente le causaba curiosidad la familia del pequeño conejo, pero no quería ser atravesado por una bala.

—Él creía ciegamente que llevar a su madre a su planeta natal mejoraría su salud, pero no es así, he estado buscando en ese maldito planeta algún maldito cristal de altana, por un momento desistí, pero el día que volví era porque había encontrado uno, uno, luego de cuatro años de búsqueda.

—¿Cristal de altana? —Ya no le estaba siguiendo la historia al gran cazador.

—Con eso, lograre alargar un poco más el tiempo de vida de su madre, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo.

—¿Su madre esta moribunda? ¿No debería estar pasando los últimos momentos de vida con ella? —Al parecer no entendía el actuar del Yato al que estaba cuidado, además de que a gran distancia se puede notar que es un niño de mamá.

—Sí, pero no lo hará hasta que me derrote, por eso me imaginó que huyo de casa, aunque me alegra que lo estés acompañando.

—Sí, realmente se le metió a la cabeza eso de ser el hombre más fuerte del universo. Todos los días entrena con nuestro capitán, o eso intenta, inclusive ya es considerado uno de nosotros, aparte también es instruido… —En su mente pasó lo que le había dicho al profesor dentro de la nave cuando promovió a Kamui a una clase más adelante—. Su esposa es la maestra de Kouan, ¿no?

—¿La conoces? —Se sorprendió que la nombrara de esa forma.

—A todos los Yatos del universo le llegó el rumor de que el cazador de bestias, el hombre más fuerte se había hecho de una mujer muy bella y muy fuerte también, que habitaba en el viejo planeta de los Yatos, la conocida maestra de Kouan.

—Me sorprende la farándula de nuestra especie —comentó con sorna mientras admiraba su vaso vacío—. Es cierto, me casé con ella. Y apuesto que es más fuerte que yo.

—Al parecer también sus genes son los más fuertes también. —Y eso al parecer incomodó a su acompañante porque lo volteo a ver con una mala cara

—¿Y qué más ha hecho ese mocoso? Aparte de unirse a un sindicato criminal más peligroso del universo.

—Si lo describe así si es un poco peligroso para un mocoso de ocho años…

—¿Kamui no le ha dicho su verdadera edad? —Se sorprendió de que dijeran mal la edad de su hijo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Y es que, si ponía atención no sabía mucho del mocoso a su cuidado, sólo a sus padres y la fuerza que tiene.

—Acaba de cumplir diez el verano del año pasado —comentó con monótono mientras le hacía señas al camarero de que le sirviera más bebida.

—¿Cuál es su fecha de cumpleaños exacta?

—El primer día del mes de junio —respondió—, ¿qué ha hecho por el Harusame?

—Ya ha cumplido unas cuantas misiones, en una de ellas me salvó.

—Vaya, joven eso quiere decir que Kamui te estima mucho. Él es demasiado egoísta y también receloso con sus cosas. —Si se ponía a memorar sus vivencias con él pareciera que estaban describiendo a una persona completamente diferente—. Dime… Y se sincero conmigo… —Tomó el valor para preguntar bebiéndose nuevamente su bebida de un solo trago—. ¿Se ha manchado las manos de sangre?

Entendía que esa era una pregunta muy difícil, tanto de hacerla como de responderla, el padre preocupado por la inocencia de su hijo y él preocupado por no saber cómo responder ya que al parecer la verdadera respuesta le rompería el corazón además de que se lo ha de imaginar ya que tomó alcohol para agarrar fuerzas.

—Sí —respondió sin tapujo alguno y es que no se podía suavizar ese hecho, su pequeño hijo ya había acabado con varias vidas—. Cuando mencionan a su madre es cuando más violento se pone —recordó a las vendedoras heridas solo por mencionarla.

—Es un niño de mami —respondió con sorna—. ¿Ha estado en peligro de muerte?

—Sólo la vez que me salvó, de ahí en fuera he procurado que las misiones sean de acuerdo a su resistencia física, aunque aquí entre nos, su hijo tiene mejor condición que unos Yatos veteranos.

—Parece que el oficio de pirata espacial se le está dando muy bien. Aunque yo hubiese querido que estuviera lejos de los campos de batalla y tuviera algún sueldo estable. Algo como un doctor, abogado, hasta chef profesional se lo hubiera pasado. —Mientras el mayor mencionaba cada una de las profesiones que hubiera querido para su hijo por su mente pasaba el pequeño cabeza de cerilla con una bata y luego con un traje pulcro y negro, inclusive hasta el cambió el peinado en su mente para que se viera más realista.

—Su hijo cocina muy bien —dijo al recordar la vez que había cocinado para él—, aunque siento que se comería la comida que preparara.

—Sí, debió de aprender a corta edad para poder alimentarse y también a su madre y a su hermana con un padre ausente. Todo esto es mi culpa. —Nuevamente se estaba lamentando y volvió a caer sobre la barra, colocó su mano en el hombro de él para servirle de consuelo.

Volteo a ver la ventana de mera curiosidad, pero se llevó un gran susto cuando vio el Sol apunto de ocultarse.

—Umibouzu sama, lamento poner fin a nuestra reunión de esta forma, pero si me quedo mi tripulación se marchará sin mí. Agradezco que me haya invitado a tomar una copa con usted, —y es que por estar platicando no le había bebido nada—, si algún día quiere saber sobre lo que está haciendo su hijo, soy el único Abuto en el séptimo escuadrón del Harusame y se nos permite recibir cartas.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo Abuto san.

—Es un buen mocoso después de todo. —Sonrió para después beber lo que estaba en su vaso de un solo trago y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Al parecer el gran cazador de bestias también era una persona muy resistente al alcohol ya que le costaba trabajo caminar, a duras penas logró subirse a la nave sin caerse.

—¡Abuto san! ¡Abuto san! —Al parecer alguien estaba muy contento de verlo—. ¿Por qué tardó tanto? Nada más iba a comprar algo de comida, ¿no? —Hasta apenas ahorita recordó que no consiguió lo que fue a buscar.

—Cállate mocoso, no cuestiones a tus mayores —dijo eso para después cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, necesitaba un descanso lejos de ese mocoso.

Antes de caer dormido sonrió para sí mismo, en cierta forma le hacía sentir especial que el pequeño conejo lo tratara de una forma muy diferente a él y a su verdadero padre.

* * *

 **N/A: Capítulo dedicado íntegramente a mi beta latigo: Rasen Rouge, que por ella es que todavía existe este fic. Me disculpo ante usted por los posibles horrores ortográficos que se puedan encontrar en la historia.**

 _ **I love okikagu:** tú conoces muy bien lo que yo hago por amor y nuevamente lo hice por ello. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este cap también te parezca bello *corazón*_

* * *

 **Melgamonster 20190403**


End file.
